


Holiday's Over

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humour, Smart Dean, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never stops gleaning new info about his big brother, but this he never expected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday's Over

"Holiday's over, princess," Dean grinned, causing his sibling to raise a Spockian eyebrow at the words.

"Holiday's over? " Sam echoed sarcastically as he limped along at his brother's back. "We've just had our asses handed to us by a poltergeist that got its rocks off by throwing us against every sharp corner in the room for the past two days.

If you think that's a holiday then I'm beginning to have serious doubts about what goes on nights with the bar-girls you pick-up."

 

"Ah, Sammy, Sammy, for all your tomcatting when you were soulless, you're still a blushing virgin when it comes to the finer points of sex," Dean teased glancing back at him, satisfied when his brother's cheeks took on a teensy reddish blush.

There was nothing that gave Dean more satisfaction than to rib his so responsive kid brother even if Sam was way past the little brother stage in height and crappy life-experiences.

 

Sam was still thinking up an adequate response to Dean's teasing when the familiar lines of the Impala came into view and the elder Winchester began his usual cooing at the black car.

"Ah baby, when I see you waiting for me after a hunt it warms the cockles of my heart," he murmured lovingly, caressing the paintwork as he made his way to the rear of the Chevy.

This time Sam's couldn't stop the incredulous grunt that fell from his lips.

"That poltergeist must really have screwed with your already messed-up brain, Dean!" he bitched.

"Warms the cockles of my heart!" I bet you don't even know what a cockle is!" Sam added, throwing his gear into the open trunk.

"Oh great learned one!" Dean countered, pointing a warning finger at his sibling. "I'll have you know I DID listen in school. Just because I didn't always have my nose stuck in a book like my floppy-haired kid brother, doesn't mean I'm a boor."

 

Sam halted, one hand on the passenger door handle, his expression cynical as he stared at his brother over the roof of the Impala.

"Okay, Dean. That's TWO little-used words you've pulled out of your ass one after the other, 'cockles' and 'boor'! Now I'm absolutely convinced the ghost messed with your brain functions!" he declared emphatically.

 

Dean leaned over the top of the Impala towards him, his expression serious.

"Just because it's you, Sasquatch, I'm going to let you into a murky secret, but you've gotta promise not to tell, cos my reputation as the most bad-ass of hunters could be compromised if it leaks."

Sam rolled his eyes, waiting for his brother to come out with some outlandish crap.

In a conspiratorial whisper Dean continued. "I had a crush on Shakespeare in high school, especially the tragedies. Julius Caesar, Macbeth, Hamlet, Othello. The epicness of them all got to me; the courage, the cunning, the treachery. 'E tu Brute!'"

He tapped a finger to his head.

"It's all in here Sammy," he continued, while Sam's awed expression almost made him want to giggle like a schoolgirl but Dean heroically held himself back as he delivered his final words.

"So little brother, now that I've let you in on my shameful secret, I'll begin to educate you on the finer points of the Bard during the intervals between Metallica and Zeppelin," he smirked.

"Get in the car and I'll begin the schooling!"

 

Sam was left with his mouth hanging open while Dean settled himself comfortably in his seat and racked up the music.

The younger man shook his head miserably, sighing, before joining his brother in the Impala, predicting that this was going to be a 'painful' journey for one Sam Winchester!

 

The End


End file.
